Shape Of My Heart
by Nerelda
Summary: AU. Kio makes a bet that Soubi can’t go without sex for a single month. However, when Kio introduces him to his “temporary lover” Ritsuka, a weak and abused boy attending their school, will Soubi give into temptation, or will he change for the better? SxR
1. The Bet

**A/N:**A note to all of my readers, I am only writing this story to try and defeat the writer's block that has suddenly taken me over. I know I said I'd just be writing one-shots, but then this idea came along. Anyways, I had just recently been watching Loveless, and I decided that this would be the perfect anime to base this on. Of course, you will notice that this is story is based in an **alternative universe**, meaning that the characters will have different attributes and the storyline will also have changed (e.g.: in my fanfic, there is no "Seven Moons", or Fighters and Sacrifices). The idea of this story came to me in different ways... Firstly, I noticed how Soubi's friend Kio always called Soubi a "pervert" and a "masochist". I was also aware of how Ritsuka was always beaten by his mother, but also didn't have a father, so I tried to imagine what his father would be like if his mother had a boyfriend. I also figured, if Ritsuka's was constantly being abused, that he would be a rather emotional and physical train wreck. But, the main idea for this story came from the movie "40 Days and 40 Nights".

**NOTE:**A very OOC Ritsuka here, boys and girls.

**Summary: **AU. Kio makes a bet that Soubi can't go without sex for a single month. However, when Kio introduces him to his "temporary lover" Ritsuka, a weak and abused boy attending their school, will Soubi give into temptation, or will he change for the better? SOUBIxRITSUKA

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Loveless or any of it's characters. I also don't own the plot line for "40 Days and 40 Nights".

---

"Hey, Natsuo," Youji said casually with a smirk, pulling his red-headed lover to his side.

"Youji!" Natsuo whined as the other kissed his neck aggressively. "Not in public," he said, shoving Youji away harshly.

Youji only laughed and grabbed Natsuo's hand as the two began to walk towards the school entrance.

"So, Natsuo... How was your summer alone, hm? Did you miss me?" Youji asked suggestively, giving him a sly wink.

Natsuo raised an eyebrow. "Not as much as you missed me, I bet," he stated. "I can already tell that you want it bad."

"And it's a damn good thing that we decided to share a dorm together this year, 'cause I got sick and tired of sneaking back to my room after curfew," Youji said irritably. "Do you know how many times I got caught last year?!"

Natsuo giggled slightly and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Still as ambitious as ever, I see," Kio said with a grin. "I think summer vacation only brought you two closer," he stated, referring to Youji's rather... affectionate manner.

The pair only smiled.

"I wish Soubi could find someone to settle down with. Then maybe he would stop surfing for sex all the time. That pervert..." Kio's tone was dark and laced with hatred as he spoke.

Youji and Natsuo looked at each other wearily, exchanging knowing glances. Soubi, Kio, Natsuo, and Youji had been very close friends all throughout elementary and junior high. However, once the boys had reached high school and had developed, Soubi had girls flocking around him like hens to the morning feed. Although Soubi had refused them at first, in the end he had given into the temptation of sex and the opportunity to lose his ears, sleeping with everyone who had offered him a place on their bed. He had even slept with their twenty-four year old Japanese teacher, Miss Hitomi Shinonome, who had still had her ears until she hooked up with Soubi last semester.

Throughout the years, Soubi had slowly distanced himself from his friends and become the school's most popular man, making new friends and new lovers every day. He still occasionally spoke with Kio, Natsuo, and Youji, but he refused to hang around them for too long for he feared his popularity would decline. However, they all still cared about Soubi, and believed that his "casual sex" phase was becoming a big problem. It wasn't just about having sex anymore. He was completely and utterly addicted. He thought and talked about it all the time -- even when he didn't want to have sex, he did because his body and ego desired it.

And Kio was getting more worried every day.

"Well, speak of the devil," Youji said in a monotone voice, placing his hands on his hips.

Kio looked down the pathway and caught a glimpse of someone approaching them. That someone had long dirty-blonde hair and stunning blue eyes that hid behind a pair of frameless glasses. He carried himself with an egotistic strut, his hands in his pockets and his head held high, a dimly lit cigarette pursed between his lips. The only thing missing was the group of horny school girls that usually followed his every move.

"Soubi..." Kio said softly.

Soubi Agatsuma stopped in front of them, only stealing a single glance at Kio before directing his gaze towards the red head.

"Natsuo," he said in his deep, masculine voice. "Your book," he stated, holding out a novel in his hand. Romeo and Juliet.

"O-oh..." Natsuo said, blinking. "Right, I forgot you still had it," he finished, taking the book from the other and putting it in his sling bag.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it. I can't believe Miss Shinonome made us read_Shakespeare _over the summer holidays... Whatever, I didn't even do the report. Couldn't understand a fucking word of it, anyways," Soubi said, taking a drag from his cigarette before stomping it out underneath his dress shoe. "See ya," were his final words before stalking off, the three boys looking after him silently.

"What an ass," Youji started. "That report is worth fifty percent of our first-term grade, and if he wants to fail --"

"Doesn't matter," Kio butted in. "Miss Shinonome won't fail him. Not if he keeps giving her what she wants." Kio narrowed his eyes and began walking towards the school, leaving the two lovers behind him.

It wasn't fair. Soubi didn't have to do any homework or even try in any of his course classes to get a passing grade. As long as he continued to sleep with the teachers (besides their math professor, who was male and heterosexual), he would be at the top of his class each and every year.

"Still... He must be pretty good in bed if he gets A's on everything he does..." Kio said silently, blushing slightly. Kio had had a crush on Soubi since junior high, and even today wondered how good Soubi was in the sack. He hated having to hear it from those stupid sluts; there were times where he just wished Soubi would take him so hard that he wouldn't be able to get out of bed the next morning. It wasn't impossible, Kio knew, for Soubi slept with just as many men as he did women. But Kio just couldn't bring himself to tell Soubi, for he feared that the other would distance himself even further from him, and Kio wanted to keep whatever little salvaged relationship they had left.

Yet still... Kio blushed harder until his face burned red and closed his eyes. "Oh, stop it Kio, it'll never happen!"

Kio's eyes opened wide as he was suddenly knocked to his feet, a flurry of papers and books strewn around him.

"Ouch..." came a tiny voice from in front of him.

Kio blinked and glanced at the small boy in front of him, who was trying to gather his things that had been scattered as the two collided. But instead of getting up to help, Kio just sat there for a moment, simply staring at the other boy in front of him. He was so tiny and fragile looking, and Kio had to wonder if he really went to _this_ school that was for _high school _students. He certainly hadn't seen him here before...

Kio shook his head in embarrassment and quickly got to his feet. "Sorry, I didn't see you there," he said kindly and with a smile.

At the sound of his voice, the boy gasped and jumped back, accidentally dropping the things he had just finished gathering.

Kio only stood there in shock as the boy looked up at him with scared, violet eyes. He was breathing heavily and had a terrified expression on his face, his body trembling ever so slightly.

"O-oh... Th-That's alright," the boy said suddenly, recovering and quickly getting on his knees to pick up his belongings.

"Here, let me help you!" Kio said apologetically, helping the other with his books.

"S-sorry for bumping into you like that..." the boy said softly, not daring to look at Kio -- his gaze remained intently focused on the ground in front of him, as if his feet were a point of keen interest.

"Um..." Kio began, confused by the other's strange actions. "It's alright, really. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

The boy lifted his head a bit to look at Kio, his tiny arms clutching his books to his chest tightly. He said nothing.

Kio smiled and gave a small laugh. "I can be so clumsy sometimes... But really, I am sorry for running into you. I was just a little distracted."

There was no response.

"...I'm Kio," said the blonde, tilting his head. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you knew?"

"Er...Yes..." said the boy quietly, looking away shyly.

"Hm... What's your name?" Kio asked curiously, putting his hands on his hips as he observed the other silently.

"Ritsuka..."

"Ritsuka... That's a pretty name," said Kio, flashing another smile.

Ritsuka blushed a light pink at the comment and Kio couldn't help but think of how cute he was being.

"We've got some time to kill... Come on, I'll show you the way around the school!" Kio said energetically, grabbing the boy's hand gently. "Then we'll go see if we're in any classes together."

Ritsuka gazed up at Kio with wide eyes in disbelief, but continued to give him the silent treatment.

Kio stood, confused, wondering if he had done anything to upset him. "Is something wrong?"

Ritsuka looked away, his eyes becoming soft and full of sadness. His spoken words were almost inaudible to Kio's ears. "It's just... I've never... had anyone want to be around me before..."

"Well, I want to be around you," Kio said as-a-matter-of-factly, wondering why no one would want to be around such a sweet person.

Ritsuka glanced up at Kio shyly, unsure of what to say. He wasn't used to such kind gestures; only beatings and abusing words from fellow peers.

Kio only continued to smile at the boy. "Let's go!"

---

"So where did you take off to, Kio? We didn't see you all this morning," Natsuo inquired as he and Youji sat with Kio for their lunch break.

"Yeah," Youji started as he stuffed a bun into his mouth hungrily. "Where were you?"

"Hm...? Oh, I was just showing a new student around the school," Kio stated casually as he picked at his salad, absently adding ranch dressing and croutons to the meal.

"New student?" Natsuo asked curiously. "Who?"

"His name's Ritsuka Aoyagi," he said, chewing on a forkful of lettuce.

"Ritsuka?" Natsuo and Youji said simultaneously, exchanging glances with each other.

"...Yeeeaaah," Kio replied suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. Did they know something about Ritsuka?

"Ritsuka isn't _new_, Kio," Natsuo said, chuckling slightly.

"Haha, yeah. He's been going to school with us since we were in Junior High! He's only new to _this_ school, since he's a year younger than us..." Youji added with a laugh. "Where have _you _been?"

Kio blinked repeatedly, thoroughly confused by this sudden information. "Huh? But he said..."

"Hehe," Natsuo started. "He probably didn't want to say 'Actually, I've been going to school with you for five years, you've just never noticed me.'"

"Yeah, but who can blame him? No one even notices him, he's so shy. I hear he gets picked on quite a bit." Youji and Natsuo laughed together. "Must be true that people don't like him. He hasn't even lost his ears yet!"

"Hey!" Kio started angrily. "Be nice to him, ok? Just because he's still a virgin doesn't mean he isn't worthy enough to have friends. Don't make fun of him--" Kio said, pausing, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits as his glared at the two lovers. "...for having a little bit of dignity." Kio stood up and walked out of the lunch room, his half eaten salad still sitting on the table.

How could they be so cruel? Ritsuka was a sweet, lovely boy from what he'd gathered so far, and he deserved to have friends just like everyone else. And if what Natsuo and Youji had said before was true, Ritsuka probably didn't have many friends that he could trust. And if everyone acted just as Natsuo and Youji did now, he definitely wouldn't doubt it. Kio frowned and turned down the hallway that lead to his dorm room. He didn't have any classes this afternoon, so he figured he might as well take a nap, and perhaps visit Ritsuka later on if he had the time. At least he could have one faithful friend...

"Oof!" Kio let out a sharp gasp as the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

"Hey, watch where you're –" Kio started, frustrated that this was the second person he'd bumped into today.

"How about _you _watch where _you're _going, ditz? I'm not the one with my head in the clouds," came a strong tenor voice.

Looking up, Kio came face to face with Soubi, the lust of his life and former best friend. Kio only glared, completely and utterly disgusted by Soubi's presence.

Ignoring the other man's choice of words and brushing off his harsh demeanour, Kio looked around almost expectedly. "So, Soubi... Where's the posse of horny and desperate women?"

"Hmph," Soubi started, spitting out a wad of chewed gum into a nearby water fountain. "Jealous much?"

Kio growled slightly at this. "Jealous? Of what? The last thing I want is to become like_you_!"

Soubi only chuckled and brushed passed him, making his way down to the lunch room without so much as a good bye.

"...You disgust me."

Soubi stopped dead in his tracks, glancing back at the other male over his shoulder, yet still refusing to converse.

"I bet you couldn't go a single day without sex!" Kio yelled angrily, wanting once and for all for this to stop.

Soubi laughed heartily as he turned to face his former friend. "Is that a bet?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, curiosity and humour laced in his voice.

"Yeah! It is! I bet that you can't go... one month! One month of being with someone without having sex with them."

"Hm, is that so?" Soubi started.

Silence.

Soubi narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I accept your challenge... But if I win, I get your car."

Kio's eyes widened in shock. "What?!" Kio's car was a Mercedes Benz convertible, imported from America. His mother had bought it for him when he made in into the private school a few years ago and he knew how expensive it was.

But he also knew how important Soubi was to him. This addiction was ruining their friendship and ruining Soubi's life, and it had to stop. No car was worth more to him than Soubi.

"F-fine. But if I win... You have to stop sleeping with the teachers to get your grades. You will have to work to get your own marks."

Soubi didn't hesitate to answer. "Deal."

"Good. I'll pick the person. Meet them after school at 4:00 near the stables."

"Fine... Be prepared to have that car ready for me, Kio, because I won't be losing this bet," Soubi said with his trademark egotistical smirk.

"We'll see about that," Kio replied darkly before stalking off in the other direction.

He knew just who he was going to pick.

---

**A/N:**I know, a pretty uneventful chapter, but it's essential to the plot. Gee, I wonder who Kio's going to pick for this mission, eh? ;)

Review please!


	2. The Chosen One

**A/N:** First off, I would just like to make a note about a continuous comment that I have gotten from a couple of reviewers: Yes, I know the characters are a little OOC, but you have to take note that this is an AU fanfiction, and that in order for my story to develop properly, I had to make a few changes. But to compensate for these changes, I will try to make the story as enjoyable as possible for you all to read. (: But there's no need to worry, as I started the characters out more OOC so that they can develop into their original IC characters as the story progresses.

That's right. Soubi and Ritsuka will develop into the people you see them as in the anime/manga later on. We call these characters "Developing", meaning that they change throughout the course of the story. They are only OOC for the beginning, and will become "Individual" characters near the end.

Anyways, there's a little bit of fluff in this chapter to make up for the fact that it's shorter than the last one. Yes, my first few chapters are going to be a bit short, simply because I want to see if people are going to be interested in this story. I don't want to write a ton of long chapters and have no readers to enjoy them.

With that said...

**Summary: **AU. Kio makes a bet that Soubi can't go without sex for a single month. However, when Kio introduces him to his "temporary lover" Ritsuka, a weak and abused boy attending their school, will Soubi give into temptation, or will he change for the better? SOUBIxRITSUKA

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Loveless or any of it's characters. I also don't own the plot line for "40 Days and 40 Nights".

---

"You and Soubi made a bet?" Natsuo inquired curiously, flipping through the pages of his binder and scanning over his notes.

"And if he wins, he gets your _car_?" Youji asked incredelously, not believing his ears. "Are you _insane_?! If I had a Mercedes, I wouldn't give it up for the world," he finished, leaning back on his elbows and looking up at the ceiling.

Kio, Youji, and Natsuo were gathered in Kio's dorm room to study for Miss Shinonome's back-to-school quiz tomorrow morning, but Kio ended up spilling the news of his bet with Soubi and the three began talking about something else quite besides Japenese lessons.

"Yeah, well..." Kio started silently. "Soubi used to be my best friend, and I still care for him. You agreed with me when I said that this sex addiction was ruining everything we ever had with Soubi, so you should agree with me when I say that we have to do what we can to help him."

"Yeah, but... your _car_, man," Youji whined.

Kio sighed with irritation. "You idiot," he said darkly. "Soubi is worth more to me than any car!" Kio tossed his textbook on the floor angrily and held his head in his hands, gripping his hair in frustration.

There were a few moments of silence, neither Youji or Natsuo daring to say anything in case they upset their friend even further.

"Hmm..." Natsuo contemplated, breaking the tension between the three. "...So you get to pick his... "lover", then?"

Kio stole a side-ways glace at the red head before looking down at his feet. "Yeah..."

"So," Youji stated, sitting himself up beside Natsuo on Kio's bed. "Who are you going to pick?"

"Er..." Kio started hesitantly. "I have some idea... But I don't know if it's safe to pick him or not."

"Him?" Natsuo and Youji said together, sharing glances with each other.

"Hmm... He'd better be damn good looking if you're going to pick a guy. You know Soubi prefers women over other men. He only sleeps with the pretty ones," Natsuo added in.

"On the contrary, Natsuo. It'll be _good_ if he doesn't find him attractive," Kio stated confidently.

Natsuo blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"...That way he won't be tempted to sleep with him, right?" Youji finished, looking at his boyfriend, then in turn, Kio.

Kio nodded with a smirk. "Exactly."

"Ooh, exciting!" Natsuo said, his eyes gleaming brightly. "Who is it?"

"Well... I was thinking of maybe asking... that Ritsuka kid," Kio said finally, although he already had his doubts of this plan even working, especially if he asked Ritsuka to do the job. Contrasting to what he had just previously said, Ritsuka wasn't ugly at all. In fact, Kio thought he was rather cute.

"R-Ritsuka?" Natsuo and Youji questioned, astonished expressions on their faces.

"Are you sure about this, Kio?" Youji asked. "I mean... I doubt Ritsuka would even say 'yes' to this little game of yours..."

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm not going to tell him about the bet..." Kio replied, albeit ashamedly. "I mean, I don't want to trick the kid but... I'll do anything if it means helping Soubi."

Youji and Natsuo didn't look convinced and still remained skeptical, neither boy saying anything as they pondered over the issue in silence.

"...So... What are you going to tell him, then?" the red head questioned finally, curious as to how Kio planned to carry out his part of the bet.

"Well... You know how Ritsuka-kun doesn't have many friends, right? I was going to say, 'There's someone I'd like you to get to know..', and have him meet up with Soubi. I mean, this is his first year in this high school, right? That means he won't know of Soubi's reputation. I'll be the perfect plan," he finished hurriedly.

"Kio..." Natsuo began, his voice laced with doubt and his eyes full of worry. "It's not nice to play with people like that..."

Kio looked down, both ashamed and embarassed at his actions. He sighed. "I-I know... It's a rather tough dilemma, but I'm willing to do anything to help Soubi."

Youji and Natsuo remained silent, not sure whether or not to give their opinion. Although they had made fun of Ritsuka earlier, they didn't believe it was right for them to toy with him like they planned on doing. But Soubi was their friend, and they both knew that helping Soubi was their main priority if they wanted to save their friendship with the teen.

"...Oh no!" Kio yelled suddenly, hopping up from his seat beside the bed and racing to the door to put on his shoes. "I forgot I told Soubi I'd have him meet the person at 4:00, and it's 3:36 now! Ugh, I'll be back later!" he said as he bolted out the door and down the hallway, leaving the two ambitious lovers alone in the bedroom.

---

"Sorry for bothering you," Kio said apolegetically. "I know you've got that test to study for, I just--"

Kio was interrupted by Ritsuka's quiet giggling. "Don't worry about it, Kaidou-san. I haven't even started to study yet..." his smile faded, and quietly he continued, "Can I help you with something?"

"Er, uh... No... I just came by to see how you were doing," Kio lied.

Ritsuka blinked a few times, as if his words were difficult to comprehend. "...You.. came to see how I was doing?"

Kio tilted his head slightly, puzzled by Ritsuka's statement. "Yeah... I mean, friends gotta watch out for friends, ya know?" he said with a smile.

"...Friends?" Ritsuka responded slowly.

Kio chuckled slightly. "That's right."

Ritsuka stared at Kio for a moment before looking away in embarassment, a crimson blush creeping across his face.

Kio's smile only broadened at the sight. "And speaking of friends, Ritsuka-kun... How would you like to make more friends?" he said in a friendly manner, never letting his smile waver once.

"...More friends?" said Ritsuka quietly.

_What's wrong with this kid? Does he have problems understanding Japanese?_ Kio asked himself mentally, wondering why Ritsuka insisted on repeating everything he said as if he were come university professor preaching about calculus mathematics, which everyone knows is a completely foreign language to human teenagers.

"Yeah, more friends! I know someone who would love to hang out with you, and I'm sure you two will get a long great."

Ritsuka looked skeptical, his innocent violet eyes searching through Kio's brown ones for an answer to a question he was only dreading.

Kio remained puzzled for the first few moments before Ritsuka's actions finally clicked in his brain. "It's ok, Ritsuka-kun. There's no catch, really. I just figured that everyone needs friends, right?" Kio said, reading the neko-boy's mind like an open book.

Ritsuka blushed slightly at the comment, realizing that the older teen had discovered his intentions. "I-I'm sorry... I'm just not used--"

"--to people wanting to be around you, I know," Kio finished for him. "But don't worry, you can trust me, and you can trust Soubi as well."

"Soubi?" Ritsuka blinked. "Soubi Agatsuma?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine, and he said he'd love to meet you," Kio lied, hoping that Ritsuka hadn't already heard rumors about Soubi this early in the school year.

"Well..." Ritsuka began slowly. "I guess if he's _your_ friend... I don't mind," he replied shyly, twidling his thumbs nervously.

"Great!" Kio said brightly. "He'll be meeting you by the stables at 4:00, so you'd better hurry up!" he finished, realizing that his time was almost up. "Go, go, go! Don't keep him waiting!" Kio continued in a cheery voice, urging the younger one towards the door hastily.

"U-um, alright then..." Ritsuka replied, slipping on his shoes hesitantly. Slowly, he finished getting ready, and complete with nothing but a pair of gloves, a light sweater, and a scarf to keep him warm, the boy headed out the door, sauntering down the hallway towards his destination. He looked back at Kio with innocent eyes before turning down the hallway and out of the school.

_Oh, I hope Soubi goes easy on him... _Kio said to himself. _Ritsuka-kun's a sweet kid. He doesn't need someone like Soubi corrupting him._

With that last thought, the blonde sighed and turned the other direction to head back to his dorm room, hoping that Youji and Natsuo hadn't taken his abscence as an opportunity to get horizontal on his bed...

---

Ritsuka had noticed, that within the last couple of hours he had been nice and snug inside the school, the temperature had dropped to almost below zero; a strange number for the first day of September. None the less, there were no other students that could be seen wandering outside in the cold like himself, and the only sounds were those of fluttering leaves and the whinnies of the nearby horses, warm and comfortable in their heated stables.

Ritsuka shivered at the cold, wrapping his scarf more tightly around his body in an attempt to keep himself warm. Although it was only the beginning of autumn, it was still quite chilly for the season, and Ritsuka had regretted not grabbing a jacket on his way out. He guessed that this was why the school had a lodge and ski hill so close by: the temperatures were perfect, and Ritsuka had heard that they got quite a bit of snow during the fall and winter months.

Sighing, Ritsuka checked his watch, realizing that he had been waiting for quite some time. Quarter-after four, and there was no sign of this Soubi person that Kio had promised. Perhaps this was all just a trick... a cruel trick that he knew he shouldn't have fallen for. Just goes to show you that no one in Ritsuka's life could be trusted.

The neko-boy hugged himself to fight off the biting winds and prepared to head back to the school when he felt a blanket of warmth cover him. Looking down, Ritsuka saw a violet trench coat, that was about three sizes too large for his frame, draped over his shoulders. Ritsuka blinked and gazed upwards to meet a pair of sharp hazel eyes and a beautiful porceline face that smiled down at him in a sincere greeting.

Ritsuka felt his face growing steadily warmer as he flushed a deep shade of crimson. Although he knew it was rude to stare, Ritsuka just couldn't bring himself to look away...

"Well then, you must be Ritsuka-kun, right? You're a freshman," Soubi said knowingly, recognizing the boy from his Junior High days.

Ritsuka's eyes widened and he blushed en ever deeper red. "Y-yes..." he started off shyly. "You are Agatsuma-san?" he continued quietly.

Soubi's eyes softened as his smiled widened ever so slightly. "There's no need for formalities, Ritsuka-kun. You can call me Soubi if you like," he replied, his voice gentle.

Ritsuka looked away shyly but said nothing.

Soubi chuckled. "Come, it's chilly out here. We'll go get some hot chocolate at the ski lodge," he said, wrapping his long wingers around Ritsuka's wrist, taking note of how small and fragile he seemed to be. "It's on me," he finished politely.

Ritsuka, who was still in the middle of his blushing fit, could only nod and follow the taller teen towards the ski hill, completely at a loss of words.

Soubi smiled inwardly to himself. Ritsuka Aoyagi, what an easy specimen to to do business with. With this candidate chosen, Soubi had no doubt in his mind that this bet, and Kio's precious Mercedes, was in the bag.

_And after this bet is over, I may just get some action on the sidelines... _Soubi thought, smirking. Taking a glance down at the boy beside him, Soubi could only smirk.

_Piece of cake..._

---

**A/N: **Well, you're all gonna be frustrated to know that there was more to this chapter, then I decided to cut it in half and turn it into chapter three for reasons listed in the above Author's Notes. (:

That said, you'll also be _**happy**_to know that chapter three is already done; I'm only waiting for my reviewers to show their love before I post it! I promise the next few chapters will be substantially longer. That is, if I continue to get positive reviews.

R&R please!


	3. This Pain In My Chest

**Author's Notes: **Alright guys, I'm really sorry that I couldn't update earlier, but I had stuff going on in my life that was more important than writing. I have priorities, and I'm sorry to say that fanfiction isn't one of the top ones. Even so, I re-wrote chapter 3 because I didn't like the last version. Now, I know it's a little short (only 4 pages, Dx), but I wanted this to be more of an explanation chapter than anything. It's still a vital part of the story. 

So, here it is... finally.

By the way, thanks for all the reviews! This is the most reviews I have ever gotten for a story I've written, and only for two chapters! Thank you all so much! (:

Also, on another note, I'm starting a Loveless fan group on MSN Groups! Please tell me in your reviews if you'd be interested in helping me out. I would really like to just get together with other Loveless fans and role play, share fanfiction, etc. Leave me your e-mail and we'll talk it over. (:

I would also like to apologize for all of the grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I'm no longer using Microsoft Word, and am currently using OpenOffice Writer, and the spell check doesn't seem to want to pickup any mistakes that I make. Sorry! ): Must be defected.

**NOTE: **After reading manga scanlations, I realized that Ritsuka actually _does _have a father. That was bad on my part for saying that he didn't. But I have a plan to fix this situation, haha. (:

And as promised, here's a longer, fluffier chapter for you all to read.

**Summary: **AU. Kio makes a bet that Soubi can't go without sex for a single month. However, when Kio introduces him to his "temporary lover" Ritsuka, a weak and abused boy attending their school, will Soubi give into temptation, or will he change for the better? SOUBIxRITSUKA

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Loveless or any of it's characters. I also don't own the plot line for "40 Days and 40 Nights".

"T-thank you, Agatsuma-san," Ritsuka said quietly as the older man set a mug of hot chocolate down on the coffee table and handing him a fleece blanket.

Soubi only smiled as he handed the other a blanket and sat down next to him, sipping his drink carefully.

"I didn't know if you wanted anything to eat, but I can go get you something if you'd like," Soubi said politely, looking down at the other, taking in his petite form. Soubi thought it was rather unusual for a high school student to be so small and fragile...

"A-ah, no thank you," Ritsuka replied, and, blushing as he caught the other staring at him, Ritsuka pulled the blanket over his shoulders. Soubi's smile widened at the sight.

"Sure?" Soubi argued. "They have great specials on today. I'll buy," he finished, trying to be a gentleman.

"I'm fine, really," Ritsuka said a little strongly, looking away from blonde. "I'm not hungry, anyways..."

Soubi raised an eyebrow in quiet contemplation, pondering over the boy's sudden change of attitude. "Well, alright..."

It remained silent for a few moments, Soubi lost in his thoughts, and Ritsuka trying not to draw any more unwanted attention to himself, neither able to find any appropriate words to say. But Soubi, sensing the boy's tension on the subject, decided to enlighten the mood.

"So," Soubi said finally, "what do you plan on doing after you finish high school, Ritsuka-kun?"

Ritsuka blinked in surprise at the drastic change in subject. "Er..." he started nervously. "I'm not sure yet..." he said in a near-whisper and looking down into his lap. "...What about you?"

Soubi, who again was surprised at the other's strange actions, had to take a moment to gather himself before speaking. "I've been thinking about going to a university of arts. I'm into Japanese art," he replied simply, not digging too deep into the subject.

"Really?" Ritsuka said, astonished, glancing at the blonde and sitting up straight. "That's cool, Soubi! Not a lot of people can do Japanese art!" he finished, a smile gracing his lips delicately. Though, Soubi realized that it wasn't a smile that quite reached his eyes...

He only smiled.

**  
**After parting ways with Soubi a few minutes earlier, Ritsuka began trudging his way up the stairs to his dorm room. As soon as he reached the top of the staircase, Ritsuka rested against the door as he attempted to catch his breath, a tiny hand resting over his heart and clutching against his chest tightly. He closed his violet eyes as needles of pain shot through his body and a sense of dizziness came over him. Breathing heavily to regain himself, the boy slowly turned and, after working the door knob, entered his room. 

The short walk over to his bed seemed to stretch on forever, but Ritsuka was thankful when he was finally able to rest upon the comforting surface. The boy turned over on his side and groaned painfully, a few quiet tears slipping from beneath his eyelashes. His only wish was for this searing pain to run it's course, to take Ritsuka in it's deadly arms and cover him in a blanket of enveloping darkness. He couldn't live every day like this any longer. The pain was too great for his delicate body to handle, and Ritsuka didn't know how many more days, weeks, or months he could take it. 

These days, Ritsuka didn't even think about anything longer than months. He knew he wouldn't be alive long enough to ponder on what fortune the years to come would bring him.

That's why he couldn't answer Soubi today.

What was he going to do after high school? There wouldn't be an 'after high school' for Ritsuka...

When he was twelve years old, after the death of his older brother Seimei, Ritsuka fell into a deep depression that he still struggles to escape. His eating habits plummeted, and after a year the habit became an illness as his body developed both anorexia and bulimia. Throughout the next two years until he was fifteen, his body began to eat away at his organs from a lack of food in his system, and his heart was the main target of the frenzy. Now Ritsuka tries to eat at least once a day to prevent any further damage, but he knows that the hole in his heart is already big enough to kill him. It can't pump and circulate blood through his body properly, and he often has a shortage of fluid to the brain, causing nausea, dizziness, and Ritsuka often becomes faint. He cannot participate in any form of physical activity for a long period of time, or even walk for more than half an hour before he needs to rest.

With his condition, there would be no future for Ritsuka to look into. 

A single tear streaked down Ritsuka's face.

_Vrrr._

Ritsuka slowly opened his puffy red eyes as the cell phone in his pocket vibrated annoyingly against his thigh. Knowing it could be none other than his mother, Misaki, Ritsuka shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out the intruding device.

"Yes, mother?" Ritsuka said, trying to sound moderately happy. His mother had bought him the cell phone before he left to go to boarding school, knowing that her son might have a problem reaching a phone if he had one of his attacks. She wanted Ritsuka to be able to call for help if something was ever to happen to him.

But truth be told, Ritsuka had no plan to call for help if death was on his door step.

"Hello, honey," came a feminine, cheerful voice from the other line. "How are you? I just thought I'd call and see how you're doing on your first day."

"I'm fine, mother, thank you..." Ritsuka said as he clutched his chest tightly.

"Are you all settled in? How are things there? Have you met anyone new?" Misaki continued on.

Ritsuka smiled slightly at her evident curiosity. "It's ok, mom, the school is nice... And I made a new friend today." He said this last part with more enthusiasm, though one may not have noticed.

"Really, dear? That's great! I hope you two will get along fine," she said proudly, but with a hint of worry in her voice. She knew that her son had socializing problems and had difficulty making friends. Misaki was aware that, despite how many times she told him not to worry and that his heart could be fixed, Ritsuka had given up on life, and often didn't want to meet new people, knowing that he would soon have to leave them. Not only would it bring Ritsuka pain to have to leave the people he'd grown to love, but he also didn't want to bring suffering to others. However, Misaki figured that if Ritsuka could find just one person who cared about him, he could continue on living. 

"Me too, mother, he's very nice," Ritsuka said with a small smile. 

"Well, I'm happy to hear about that," she replied. "...But I have to go now, honey, Ritsu and I need to go grocery shopping."

"Oh..." Ritsuka said quietly, his smile fading at the mention of Ritsu-san. "Alright then." 

Ritsu was his mother's boyfriend, and he wasn't a pleasant person to be around. Ever since Ritsuka's father and mother divorced after the death of Seimei, Ritsuka's older brother, Ritsu had been around to take the role of husband in their broken family. However, Ritsuka often got the impression that Ritsu hadn't married Misaki for her love, but so that he could be around Ritsuka more often. Ritsuka was too young to understand it at first, but Ritsu always had this strange glint in his eyes whenever he saw the boy, and it was an emotion that he wasn't quite aware of at the time. But when he was older, Ritsuka understood what the other man wanted, and he got the message in a way he wish he hadn't. It was a night he wouldn't soon forget.

Even to this day, Ritsuka continued to wear a pair of fake ears and tail for the sake of his mother.

"Good night, sweetie! Call me if you need anything," Misaki closed, ending the call.

Ritsuka sighed and put his cell phone on the nightstand near his bedside before removing his fake ears, hiding them away underneath his pillow. 

He didn't even bother to change his clothing or turn off the lamp as he began to drift into a restless sleep, a new kind of pain beginning to invade his chest as he dreamt about Seimei, Ritsu, and for some reason...

Agatsuma Soubi.

--

**Author's Notes: **Well, that's it... Sorry for this chapter being so short despite the fact that I promised it would be longer, but I decided to re-write this chapter, as explained earlier. I needed a chapter to kind of explain some of the important aspects of the story and build the foundation. The next chapter will be more about Soubi, as this one is more so focused on Ritsuka. I have an entire week off to do nothing ('cept work xx), so in my free time I will get to work on writing you guys chapter four.

Please R&R, and remember to e-mail me about that Loveless group! (:


End file.
